


The Little Things

by bobina



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kurtcheltana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/pseuds/bobina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s early on a bright, sunny morning after almost a week of rain that Kurt Hummel realizes that he and Santana Lopez are friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble I wrote about Kurt, Santana, and Rachel's living arrangements in New York. Let me know how you like it!  
> Please do not copy/re-post without permission.

It’s early on a bright, sunny morning after almost a week of rain that Kurt Hummel realizes that he and Santana Lopez are friends.

It dawns on him out of the blue as he walks into the kitchen and sees her there cooking breakfast. He’s usually awake before she is, readying himself for morning classes or work at his internship.

Santana has become the sleep-till-noon type: working late nights in bars and taking evening classes will do that, no matter how many years of early morning cheerleading practice she endured. This morning, though, it’s barely after six and she’s already up.

He knows from experience that this is her way of apologizing for waking them up when she came home at three, slamming the door and muttering curses. She’s not exactly in the best of moods after a night being groped at by drunk and unruly men and women alike, and her volume control is usually the first casualty.

Kurt studies her briefly, notes the tangles in her hair and the puffiness around her eyes and wonders if she hasn’t yet gone to bed.

He knows better than to ask.

Taking a last look at his roommate, Kurt makes a detour to the bathroom to wash his face and start his morning moisturizing routine. Kurt opens the bathroom door and is greeted by the smell of freshly laundered towels.

Kurt frowns, puzzled. He knows neither he nor Rachel did any laundry the day before. But there is a twenty-four-hour laundromat down the block and he vaguely remembers Santana mentioning that she wanted to try a new fabric softener last week.

Several long minutes pass. The tinkering sounds of dishes being moving into the kitchen sink reach his ears slowly, like he’s underwater. He feels more than hears movement across the loft and knows instinctively that Rachel is going to be out of bed soon. He takes a ragged breath, letting his lungs expand painfully before moving past the doorway.

By the time Kurt re-enters the kitchen, Rachel has joined Santana, watching her ready breakfast from her seat at the table. Rachel and Santana pick at each other mercilessly and constantly. It’s their way of communicating with each other and sort of always has been. This morning, though, they seem to have struck a truce.

Santana stirs the oatmeal and checks on the coffee before turning to the counter to slice some fresh fruit. She hums along to the song in her head, hips swaying to a beat only she can hear.

Rachel appears deep in thought, watching the coffee drip through the percolator, tapping her fingers on the table to the beat Santana has set.

They both look up at Kurt as he moves fully into the room. Rachel reaches forward and pulls out a chair for him. Santana turns around and smiles. It's a soft smile, something that used to be reserved for Brittany only, and though it's almost a frequent occurrence now, seeing it directed his way always makes Kurt’s heart constrict.

He smiles back. "Good morning."

Santana returns the greeting and sets a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee in front of him. Seconds later, she does the same for Rachel and then herself, laying the plate of fruit in the center of the table for the three of them to share.

They might not be the most obvious of friends and their living situation isn’t perfect by any means, but Kurt learned long ago that it’s the little things that keep a family going.


End file.
